Elizabeth's Powerful Heart
by Night of your Nightmares
Summary: Elizabeth, Emma, Akiyo, and Akee, Akiyo's chara are in for a ride when they are sucked into a portal and transported to the fuedal era! Emma and Elizabeth's chara's are in their time, so let's find out what plays on!   Sequal to 'Elizabeth's New Life', and third story in my Elizabeth Series. Rated for language.
1. Is that a Portal?

**This is the first Chapter for Elizabeth's Powerful Heart!**

**Liz: Back once again!**

**Em: Are other story is still going on...**

**Anyway! You two are 16 in this and Akiyo is 17!**

**Lyra: We're left behind...**

**Liz: Not are fault! It's hers! *points to me***

***confused* Huh?**

**Em: Ugh! On with the chapter!**

_**Is that a portal?**_

I woke up groggily and curled in a ball while someone shaked me and I hit the hand away, I got a sigh in reply.

"Z, you should really get up" Akiyo muttered and I instantly perked up and hugged him "Akiyo! Akiyo!" I cheered and hugged him while he chuckled "Your so mad" he said and I grinned "Very~" I replied and kissed him on the lips, "Now... we're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!" I skipped over to my closet and walked in while turning on the ligth and getting on my school uniform, Akiyo is sweet enough to NOT peek when I'm getting dressed so yeah.

"We're just going to the higurashi shrine, nothing big" Akiyo called before exiting my room, oh yeah... we don't go to Cross anymore since... well... since John... Anyway! I got on my uniform and put on my combat boots(as always!) and exited the room with my bag.

"Hi Liz" Emma greeted me from her breakfast which was made of eggs, sausage, and pancake's, I smiled "Morning Em" I grabbed a peice of sausage and bit into it, "We're gonna be late if we don't hurry~" I cheered and pulled her just as she put another bite off eggs into her mouth. She finished chewing and swallowed while glaring at me as she was dragged outside, he bag was in my other hand as well as mine.

"Wait E-chan!" Hope called and flew over with the others in tow, I giggled "Like I would leave you six, yeah right! Come on!" I ran ahead to the highschool with Akiyo and Akee trying to keep up.

Jewel was next to Lyra and Lanna as they talked, and Maria, Hope, and Violi were listening, I stopped running and panted.

"Running hurts..." I said between panting and Emma laughed while I glared, "Seriously, you really shouldn't run that much" Akiyo said as he caught up and was smiling, I smiled in return and felt something cold at my back so I turned around and blinked, there was nothing there. I shrugged and walked to school.

"Thank god! The torture's over!" I yelled and fell onto the grass outside of the school now that classes were over, Akiyo and Akee rolled their eyes.(Did I forget to introduce Akee? I'll tell you at the end of the chapter)

"L-liz?" Emma questioned and I looked at her "What Em?" I ask and looked at her pointing a finger to the forest, I looked at gasped "Is... is that a... is that... a... portal?" I asked to no one in particulaur and waitched as it came closer and it gave off a cold feeling so... yeah I screamed and was frozen to the spot.

"I think we should run..." Violi and Hope muttered together and Emma nodded but then Akiyo and Akee were sucked in and then Emma and then my feet started to lift and the chara's gripped my arms and tried to pull me to a tree.

"Oh god... Why Kami why me!" I screamed at the sky and held onto the tree like it was my lifeline but the black hole thing made the wind really strong so I started slipping and the chara's screamed then hid on the other side of the tree.

I hissed as my hands scraped against the bark and let my vampire claws slide out for a better grip(It makes me think of a cat XP), I bit my lip and I still slipped and I tried to get a better grip which only resulted in me slipping more.

"Damn it! Your all cowards! You fucking bitches!" I screamed as I slipped more and was REALLY close to falling off and into the black -death of doom- hole and it pulled harder so I fell off the tree and into the black hole.

My head started to hurt badly and I groaned while my body spinned inside the black hole, I saw my and Emma's chara's and Jewel one more time before everything went dark and I went uncouncious...

I woke up feeling groggy and blinked my hurting eyes, I felt something next to me move and I opened them fully and looked to see Akiyo and I looked to my right and all around to see Emma but to no avail, she was no where to be seen.

"Akiyo wake up, Akiyo" I said softly and shaked his shoulders lightly before hearing something in the bushes and seeing golden eyes "Akiyo wake up now damn it! Bastard wake up!" I yelled in his ears and he immmediatly shot up and looked side to side before looking at me and glaring.

"Seriously, Z-san?" Akee muttered whiping sleep from his tiny chara eyes, I smiled and giggled before going back to serious "Yes, Emma's missing, Some golden eyes are in the bushes, and Lyra, Hope, Violi, Lanna, Maria, and Jewel are still in are time thus... EMMA CAN'T PROTECT HERSELF!" I yelled the last part and Akiyo sighed "Calm down Z, we'll find Emma" he muttered and I stood and stalked off while he and Akee followed while grumbling inconherint things.

**That was the end of the first chapter!**

**Liz: Hope you liked it~**

**Em: Where am I?**

**Akee: Be quiet...**

**In case you haven't figured out by now throughout the two or three chapters of Elizabeth's life, whenever Elizabeth is scared she yells cuss words.**

**Lyra: Akee has Black hair, orange eyes, two pistols, a day class uniform from cross academy, and has two black gun holders on his belt~**

**Questions:**

**1) Where do you think Emma is?**

**2) Who was the golden eyed person in the bush?**

**Review!**

**This chapter was... 1,188 words~**


	2. In which the Inu Characters are 'Dubbed'

_**I'll like to thank**__** LinkinParkFan9799 **__**and**__** Evidence of Rain **__**for being the first two to review.**_

**Anyway here's the next long awaited chapter for Elizabeth's Powerful Heart! And Liny-chan I totally agree with you thought's of Nara!(Naraku)**

**Liz: And now the chatting of usual shall come.**

**What do you mean by that?**

**Em: Nothing, she means nothing.**

**Chiyo: Mommy! Why'd you leave me!**

**Em: ...**

**Anyway on with the Chapter! And here's your cake Liny~ *hands whole cake***

* * *

><p>Akiyo shrugged, "Probably just a animal" he says and suddenly a 'Hey!' came from the bushes and fell on m bag, tilting my head backwards and looking upside down at the bush.<p>

"I smell a doggy~ Nice to meet you doggy~" I said cheerfully and a silver-haired teenage lookig boy with dogs ears and a red haori came out glaring at me.

"Don't treat me like a dog!" He yelled indigantly at me and I smiled just as he was about to hit me I heard a girl yell 'sit' and the necalace around the dog-boys neck glowed as he was pulled downward and made a crater in the ground in which seeing the girl yelled sit I dubbed it the 'Sit Dog Crater' and gave a grin.

"Akiyo can we keeo 'im?~" I asked cheerfully, sitting up in which Akiyo sighed and shook his head as a 16-year old girl came out of the forest into our little clearing. She was wearing the Japan styled high school uniform in which I beamed and jumped on her.

"Hi!~ I'm Elizabeth~ Were you the one who made the dog-boy make the 'Sit Dog Crater'?" I asked and she looked relieved for some reason, "I'm so sorry, Inuyasha doesn't really like being called a animal. He didn't hurt you did he?" asked the girl.

I shook my head and opened my mouth but Akiyo beat me to it.

"No not at all, though he was about to had you not said 'Sit' and sent him into the ground" Akiyo said and I pouted at him, "That was mean Aki-kun! I was gonna say that!" I whined fake tears in my eyes.

Akee looked at me, as if I was growing a second head or something in which I stared back, a grin slowly forming on my lips.

"What's your name miss?" Akiyo asked the girl while her friend which she dubbed 'Inuyasha' and is sadly not dubbed 'Doggy Boy', was grumbling at how she didn't have to 'sit' him.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Kagome Higurashi" 'Kagome' as she dubbed herself said and I stared at her, "So your name is not dubbed 'Awesome Preistess Chick'? I asked and she looked at me, confused in which AKiyo just shook his head as if saying 'DOn't Ask' which made me pout and I heard more bushes russle but I didn't sense danger so I shrugged it off.

"Kagome!" A cute voice called to the awesome preistess chick named Kagome and I sawe a oragne furball launch itself at her in which she smiled.

"Hi Shippo, why did you leave Kaede's?" Kagome asked and the orange fluffy fox perched hiself on her shoulder, "You were gone for a while so we went to find you" he said and I echoed 'Find' creepily which Akee shook his head at me and Akiyo hit the back of my head and I whined once again.

"Lady Kagome, Inuyasha it seems you are alright" Came a male voice and I could just _feel_ 'lecherous' vibes coming off of him, so on impulse I edged closer to Akiyo and his character.

"Oh, hello, I didn't see you there miss. I am Miroku-" The lecher started and grabbed hold of my hand in which I stared in horror at it, "If I mmay have the honor may you bear my-" I pulled my hand away instictivly and hid behind Akiyo.

"If you even continue that word _I will_ suck you dry of your blood and burn you remains." I said or more like hissed but I didn't care, my insticts were right, per usual as Hope would say.

A girl with a large boomerang on her back and a _killable_ cure twin-tail kitty came in and the girl which I dubbed 'Sango' cause it sounded cool hit the monk on the back of the head and I jumped on her, "Go awesome person with a large boomerang with dark energy on it in which I dub 'Sango'!" I yelled, beaming.

_**Time-Skip**_

I was sitting down in a small hut next to Akiyo on y right and Sango on my left, we were talking about how I got here and they seemed to just ignore my comment of me going to suck the lec-Miroku's fucking-pardon my french-blood, and please excuse my french(*cough* cussing *cough*) for I do not like the lecherous monk.

Akee was sitting on Akiyo's head and I watched a mouse who was constantly running back and forth under the wood, and I soon got fed up with it and pounced onto it, burning part of the wood in the process and biting the rodent as it tried to get away.

"What are you..." Kagome and Akiyo started and I looked up, my eyes showing my _positive absolute cheerfullness_ of the situation while Doggy Boy was staring at me with a odd expression that I couldn't quite place.

Akiyo sweat-dropped along with Akee and I blinked my happiness turning to _positive confusion_, I saw Kagome with her mouth open and Kirira as they dubbed to be the actual cat's name meowing, probably because she wanted the rodent but it was MINE.

I dropped the mouse into my hand and looked at them, cocking my head to the side to look adorable.

"Yes?" I asked and Kaede spoke first, "You aren't human are you child?" she asked and I nodded, smiling, "You are correct ma'am, I am a half vampire, only one of my kind besides my twin sister." I said and this resulted in multiple gaping mouths from my new friends(minus Kaede and Kirira, she just stole my mouse X_X).

"Sorta like a hanyou?" Inuyasha asked, and I shrugged. "I think, I mean we are dubbed different from everyone".

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of that chapter!<strong>

**Akiyo: And I thought It was gonna be WAY shorter.**

**Liz: I highly agree with you on that *kisses***

***sighs and mutters* Even my own imagination has better relationships than me... *pouts* Anyway~ Review please! Just type in the box and hit review!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	3. Three Detail's of a HalfVampire's Life

**Back again with t'e next chapter of Powerful Heart! I hope you all aren't that sad~ But it's okay if you are irritated by my non-updating streaks, I just have to wait awhile before I am inspired to write the next chapter.**

**Akee: Well back to the story anyway.**

**Hai(Yes), Hai(Yes) I know... So on with the chapter!**

_**Flying Mini People, Mother's Characters, and Half Pureblood Daughters, Oh My**_

I stared contently at a random tree while my new friends all continued to talk about a enemy they had, I just ignored them 'cause it seemed serious and I do not like serious discussions.

"Who is he?" My new adopted little brother, Shippo asked and I turned my head in horror, "You can see Akee?" Akiyo asked and Shippo, Kagome, Kirira(though she moslty did a 'pew' sound, and Inuyasha nodded.

I blinked, "Holy mother-fu-OW! What the hell!" I screeched as I was hit on the back of my head and Akiyo was just shrugging while looking back at are friends, Miroku and Sango(I dubbed her correctly!) looked confused while I grinned at them.

"Akee is a Gaurdian Character, a person's would-be self. Only select few can see them, most who either have one, will soon have one, or just someone who is like not human or VERY special. Like a little kid for instance." I explained, "I have three, as well as my twin. Most people have one though, some have two but only a few and some of them die because of this disease called X-Negative and I think they also have SORROW like are friend Maki, and her twin Kaki." I added.

"Then there is also Yuki who has X-Essence, she has two character's as well, we only know one person who has more than one or two besides Elizabeth and her twin, her name is Amu. She has four Chara's" Akiyo finished. I nodded in approval and everyone in the hut was just blinking, save Inuyasha who just 'feh'ed.

I frowned at them and looked outside, and oddly enough I saw a german shepard running straight towards the hut, I looked around and didn't see anyone near Kaide-san's hut so I turned my head in confusion until the dog jumped onto me and licked my face in which I squealed and then took time to notice the red fur.

"What the fucking dalek's! Chance! How are you here?" I asked, from screaming to confusion all in less than a few seconds.

"Wha'?" Akiyo turned around and saw Chance and he waved, "Hey Chance, what are you doing here?" he asked nonchalantly and I glared at him while squirming until I got CHance off of me and he 'poofed' back into chara' form.

"I followed you guys into the portal before it closed, your charcter's as well as Emma's are very worried" Chance said and Miroku and Sango looked at where Chance was in confusion and shock.

I stared at my mother's deathly willow character, tryign to contemplate how long the portal was open after we were sucked into it.

"Hello Akiyo, as well as the rest of you. I am Chance, I am a deathly willow character. Made from the dreams of Ms. Elizabeth and Ms. Emma." CHance bows and I pale "Were you following Maki and Yuki before you came here?" I question and stares at me before shrugging, "No, I simply came across them before they too were sucked in a portal once agian.

I nodded slowly, and then beamed at are new friends before I heard a serious conversation coming up agian so I ignored them and went to the land 'LaLa'.

_**Meanwhile in Emma's P.O.V.**_

Emma looked around the area she was in, covering her nose as she stood up and walked around.

"Well, me, you have gotten yourself into another sticky situation, and actually very sticky in truth..." She muttered to herself as she pulled a now sticky hand off the wall and she curled her hand into a fist and made water rain in the room and she jumped away from the dirty grime that washed out under the door and away from sight.

Emma un-covered her nose and smiled, '_Yay! It doesn't smell as bad anymore_' she cheered and smiled.

"Now to find a way out..." She muttered and looked around again.

_**Elizabeth's P.O.V.**_

I woke up and looked at Akiyo and everyone still talking, so I did what any bored person I know would do(Emma) and poked his cheek while singing 'poke~ poke~ poke~' until he got annoyed and glared at me in which I grinned and fell asleep randomly again.

**Time Skip**

I blinked my eyes open groggily and stared at all the sleeping people and I glanced at whom I was sleeping against and blushed as I saw it was Akiyo so I made a quiet squeal and instantly stood up, cursing quietly.

"I am a total girly girl..." I said quietly to myself, "Auntie!" came a loud familiar voice from behind me and I let out a loud screech and Inuyasha fell off of the tree he was in and I bet most of the villager's woke up and everyone in Kagome-chan's group looked at me and then at what was glomping me as I stayed stock-still in fright.

"Auntie Lizzy!" The little girl squealed and I widened my eyes and looked on my back fearfully to see my extremly energetic neice, her eyes forest green as she bemaed at me.

"Shit... This day just get's better and better" I muttered and Chiyo then glomped Akiyo so I rocketed off the ground and clung hid behind Chance who was in his dog form at the moment.

"Hello Chiyo" Akiyo said and Chiyo beamed, "I don't know how I got here~ ANd where is mommy? I could've sworn I smelt her scent" she said staring at me and then the rest of us around her.

"She's... Somewhere" I said and she blinked and then stared her eyes going gray "Someone kidnapped Mommy didn't they? If I find out who the hell they are I shall drain them of their blood and burn them in a flaming pit of needles" Chiyo said demonically and I backed away to kagome, "My neice is scaring me! She has spent too much time with her technical dad! Who I want to kill..." I said and then looked thoughtful while Chiyo smiled at everyone.

"Hi am a Chiyo Zel, daughter of Emma Zera Stream and neice of Elizabeth Jay Stream~" she said cheerfully.

**Amusing chapter, ne?**

**Em: ... Where am I?**

**Liz: Yes where is my twin?**

**You will find that out in due time, in due time...**

**Chiyo: I'm back~**

**Em: I am glad I am in a room away from you all~**

**Chiyo: Mommy doesn't like me! *bawls***

***sighs* Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter~ **


	4. Author's Note

**Hello Readers! Night here!**

This is just to say that I need some help with the story and probably someone to help me proofread better and to help out with fighting scenes, because I am absolutely horrible at them!

So if anyone knows someone or are someone who can help me out go ahead and pm me! I am usually on every day so I will get back to you soon!

_Also I am very sorry this is not a update you wanted!_


End file.
